Why Me?
by twilightislife93
Summary: ON A LITTLE BREAK UNTIL AFTER THE 20TH, BUT I WILL BE WRITING IVE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH WORK /AU, AH, Bella and Edward find themselves in a lil problem. deals with teen pregnancy and how a mistake can turn into the best thing ever RATED M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Why Me?

i had originally written this story with the names maggie and simon, but i switched it to edward and bella, so the first chapter may have a couple of mistakes

sorry

*i dont own twilight

Why, why, why is all I kept asking myself? All I could think about is what my parents will say and what Edward will say when I tell him. Who I was most scared of was my dad, I was and hopefully we still be his little girl, now what would he think of me?

I kept pacing around my bathroom. I decided to check the test once more to be sure I saw it right the first six times I looked. And, there it was that stupid little plus sign! I totally didn't see this coming, I should have known though, since I missed my period, and have been throwing up for the last 2 weeks!

"Babe, are you okay? You've been in there awhile," Edward asked

It had been 10 minutes and I still couldn't speak! So, Edward asked again, "Bella, are you okay? I am starting to get worried."

I had to decide what to tell him, my boyfriend of just over 3 months that we were going to be teenage parents in just under 8 months from now. We are both only 16 and just starting our second semester of grade 11. How are we suppose to finish high school, when we are trying to raise a baby, and how am I suppose to finish this year, people would start talking soon. And of course with my luck, I would be due in September most likely so I won't even be able to start grade 12 till later on.

I walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom and couldn't speak, so I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed that stupid little devil stick and walked back to Edward. He noticed what I had in my hand and started crying right then and there. Crap, I thought I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn't think he would be so upset he would cry!

"I knew you would be upset!"

"Babe, I'm not upset, I am actually happy to be honest love, we can handle anything as long as we have each other, and I love you."

We sat and talked for awhile when than we heard my mom yelling up the stairs "Bella, are you up stairs, and if Edward is up there ask him if he wants to stay for dinner."

It was going to be difficult at dinner not to blab about our recent discovery. So, over dinner we talked small chat, most of it was my parents asking us how our first week of our new classes we going.

When dinner was finally over, we went upstairs, I personally was relieved! We were sort of lucky we only had to tell my parents since Edward's parents died 3 years ago in a horrible car accident, now Edward just lived with his older brother Emmett, and Emmett would probably think this is the coolest thing that ever happened. Emmett has a weird way of looking at things.

We talked for awhile and we finally agreed we would wait awhile to tell my parents, why we decided this I wasn't too sure, but we did.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Urg, stupid jeans won't do up!"

How is this happening, I am only 3 months pregnant and already have a baseball sized bump sticking out between my hips, this wasn't going to be the easiest thing to hide anymore. I put on my favourite purple tank top, which was now fitting a little snug over my stomach. I walked back into my room and saw Edward's eyes pop wide open.

"I know, I'm HUGE!" I had always been the girl that every one of my friends looked up too, the one that never would get herself into this much trouble. My friends always call me an angel, because supposedly I am so pretty I look like a Victoria Secrets model. They all envied my naturally straight long brown hair, and they always tell me my eyes are the prettiest shade of brown they have ever seen. Someone that hasn't known me for awhile would probably believe that my friends are jealous of me, especially since Edward and I got together. Edward has the whole Robert Pattinson messy hair look going on, expect his hair was the perfect shade of blonde, and those blue eyes of his were brighter than the sky.

"Bella, you're not huge, you're beautiful, and it's just hard to believe that our baby is already so big! We need to get an ultrasound done to make sure nothing is wrong so far." From the smile on his face, I could tell someone was happy for the upcoming baby. "Now, we just have to do the hardest thing ever, tell your parents!"

I gulped that was going to be hard, I know my dad will try to put all the blame on Edward, but we were and are equally partners in the making of this beautiful unborn baby.

We decided to wait until after the weekend to tell them, so all weekend we talked about how we were going to tell them.

REVIEW

SHOULD I CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N at bottom. please read and dont kill me

*i dont own twilight, only the story line

* * *

"I can't do it Edward!" I yelled at my boyfriend

"Bella, baby we have to tell them soon, before other people find out and tell them, I think they would rather hear it from us than someone else." Edward did have a point when he said that

"Okay, let's get this done and other with." I replied rubbing the small bump that had already started to appear, loose sweaters weren't going to hide the fact that I'm pregnant for much longer. It was March so sweaters were going to start getting really hot.

I was about 3 months along, and we had our first doctor's appointment, other than when I took the blood test to make sure I was pregnant tomorrow, we wanted to tell our parents, before we went to the doctor's, since the town was so small (only around 3120 people) gossip spreads easily, I'm still surprised that no one found out about the positive blood test.

We went downstairs hand in hand, and saw my parents sitting on the couch watching TV, "Mom, dad, Edward and I have something to tell you." I blurted out! Causing my parents to jump and turn off the TV.

"Okay, Sweetie, what is it?" My mom asked.

I looked at Edward too scared to speak; he gave me a nod and spoke "Mr &Mrs. Swan, Bella and I love each other a lot, and well we've found ourselves in a little problem, you see were expecting a child in 6 months." Edward spoke so proudly, even though the look on my dad's face looked like he could kill Edward.

"Daddy, please don't be mad, understand that it wasn't just Edward's fault, it takes two people to make a baby." I spoke, trying to calm my father down, his face went from red, back to normal than both he and my mom started to cry. "Awe, guys please don't cry, Edward and I have talked about this and everything is going to work out."

"Sweetie, we are only crying because we're happy for you, we know you are young, but you can handle it, both of you together, we just wish you would've told us sooner, that way I can go with you to all your doctor's appointments, OMG, I'm going to be a grandma!" My mom was screaming in excitement.

Than my dad spoke, "Bella, Edward I agree with your mother, well other than the fact about being a grandma, because I'll be a grandpa." I started to rub my small bump, knowing that this baby will be loved no matter what happens.

Then I started crying, "Mommy, Daddy, I love you both thanks for being so supportive." Edward was rubbing my back, giving my shoulder little kisses.

OMG I can't believe it my first doctor's appointment was today! I know most 16 years old would be scarred, but I'm excited.

With both my mom, and Edward in tow, we walked into the office; I filled out the forms, and waited for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan", the nurse yelled out, I got up and walked towards the room, with both Edward and my mom following.

I sat down on bench waiting for the doctor to come in, Edward holding one hand, my mom holding the other.

The door to the office opened and in came , "Hello Isabella, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good, excited to see my baby!"

"Okay, do you wanna lay on the bench, so we can get the ultrasound started, and tell me how far along do you believe you are?"

"I believe I'm around 3 months, so 12 weeks, give or take."

"Okay, here we go this might be cold." He stated as he put the cold blue liquid on the small bump. "I'm going to place this on your stomach." As he put the wand, on my stomach.

"Okay, so I now know why you're so big for only being 12 weeks, cause at first I didn't believe you, Congratulations you're having…"

* * *

A/N- sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want you to guess on what she is having, cold it be twins, triplets, or more

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SUNDAY OCTOBER 31ST

REVIEW PLEASE!

also, on my profile is my twitter link, I will tell you when I'm writting when a new chapter is up, and even maybe a hint or two

if you review you will get a few hints on the next chapter

love ya'll

aimee


	3. Chapter 3

A/N AT BOTTOM

*I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

_Previously: "Okay, so I now know why you're so big for only being 12 weeks, cause at first I didn't believe you, Congratulations you're having…"_

"Wait, let me count again, one, two, three, yep there's three babies in there."

"There's WHAT?" I yelled

"Three babies, congrats you two, your having triplets, now it's too early to tell the sexes but, there is definitely three babies in there." was serious, I looked over to see tears in my mom eyes and Edward was well his face had the look of shock.

The doctor left the room to give us a couple of minutes to take in the news, but all I could think was how the hell are Edward and I going to raise not one, but three babies.

"Edward, I don't know what to do?" I almost started to cry, but then he picked me up and started twirling me around, kissing me, he didn't even care that my mom was in the room.

"Bella, I love you so much, thank-you for giving me not only one baby, but three!" I guess someone was excited, which made me happy; I knew we could get through anything together.

My mom cleared her throat, thinking we'd forgotten about her, "Bella, Edward I love you both, now most mothers would hate the idea of their 16 year old being pregnant with triplets, but I love it!"

* * *

When we got back to my house, Edward and I went upstairs, we had to talk, like how we were going to pay for the triplets, how were we going to parent together without living together and money.

Once we got seated on my bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap, than I spoke, "Edward, how are we going to afford the babies?"

"Bella, sweetheart we have nothing to worry about, you see when my parents passed away, not only did they leave me the house, they left me most of their money." Edward's parent's house was huge, of course he hadn't stayed there in almost 3 years, since it was out of town, and he stayed with Emmett, since his house was closer to the school. "So, once the babies are born or even before, would you like to move into my parent's house with me, it wouldn't cost us anything, because the house is paid off, plus there is a van and a car in the garage that was also left to me."

"Edward, I would love to move in with you!"

"Okay and the house will be perfect because it has 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, so each one of the babies will have their own room, we will have a room, and then an extra room just in case we need it for in the future." He said adding a wink, boy did I love him. "And, since I know what you're thinking money won't be an issue at all, let's just say my parents left me enough so I would never have to work a day in my life and than there's my grandparents, who left me well over two million dollars when they passed away, so putting it into terms there is roughly $10,000,000 in mine, I mean our bank account."

"Edward, it's your money, not ours."

"Bella, it's ours, it became ours as soon as we got together, and I've known you were the one ever since that day."

Stupid hormones were already acting up, because I turned around so Edward and I were facing each other, and started to kiss him.

* * *

A/N-

NEW CHAPTER MONDAY NOVEMBER 1ST

ALSO, CONGRATS IF YOU GUESSED THE CORRECT AMOUNT OF BABIES!

LOVE YA'LL


	4. Chapter 4

A/N AT BOTTOM

*I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, JUST THE STORYLINE

I woke up the next morning completely nude, with Edward's arms wrapped around me, I couldn't be happier; I had the most wonderful boyfriend, and most supportive parents.

After my dad found out about the triplets, we thought he was having a heart attack, since he just sat in silence for 5 minutes, but he was happy for us.

Now, today was going to be the fun part, telling Emmett, who would tell Rosalie.

Rosalie is one of mine and Edward's best friends, you see one day before Edward and I started dating we all went over to watch movie at Edward's, it was Alice and Jasper (who have practically been dating since like forever), Edward and I, and Rosalie. She had always felt like the odd one out since me and Edward was so close, even before we started dating. But anyways, on this night, we were all spending the night at Edward's, Emmett walked into the house, after his long day of classes at Seattle University, he just waved and went to his room. I'm not really sure what happened after that, but when all of us woke up in the morning, Rosalie wasn't in the living room, where we had all drifted to sleep. Me and Edward gave each other this look and went searching for her, cause we knew what was up, and we didn't want Jasper(who is Rosalie's twin brother) to find her. Lo and behold, she and Emmett were in bed together. Long story short it's been almost a year since then, and their still together. Now it's not bad because they're only 3 years age difference.

So, once Emmett knew, everyone would know.

* * *

We arrived at Edward's house around noon, and walked in, Emmett was sitting on the couch watching football.

"Yo, bro, Bell, what's up?" Yeah, Emmett, is Emmett

"Nothing, we just gotta tell you something," Edward replied

"You got her pregnant didn't you," Emmett is smarter than he looks.

"Um, how did you know?"

"I didn't but, thanks for conforming, it was just a guess, and well I guess a congratulations is in order. So Congrats lil bro!"

"Um, one more thing Emmett," I started to speak, " You aren't just going to be an uncle to one baby, but um," I gulped, " three."

" SWEET, three little babies for Uncle Emmett to spoil!"

"Wow, you took that just like your brother Emmett!, now were going to get the rest of the gang over here, so we can tell them." I said

OMG, how is Alice going to take this, I mean she has a week to get use to it, since its Sunday and this week is spring break, but when I get back to school, the rumours will be flying, just like my jeans button will be, since I'll be too fat to fit into them! Alice will like the fact I'm pregnant for one reason, SHOPPING, now don't get me wrong, I like to go shopping, but not on the radar Alice does.

* * *

It was now three o'clock, and everyone had arrived at Edward's place, we were going to tell them about the triplets, and us moving in together into Edward's house that his parents left him (we still hadn't told me parents of our plans yet ).

Everyone was sitting on the sofas, starring and waiting for Edward and I too talk, Rosalie kept trying to get Emmett to spill, but he knew it was our news to share not his.

"Okay, you probably want to know why we called you all here today, well Edward and I have some stuff we have to tell you guys."

After we told them the triplets, we wouldn't let anyone talk until we were done speaking, we told them about the house and stuff. Than we let them talk, Alice spoke first "OMG, guys this is surprising, how your parents took it Bella, and what about school, what are you planning to do? But I am totally supportive of you two, you love each other, and these babies will have the best Aunts and Uncles ever!" I went over and hugged Alice, when she realized I already had a little bump, she looked at me and I nodded, she placed her hands on the bump. Than it must have clicked in her head, because the next thing I knew she was jumping up and down about 10 feet from where she originally was yelling "SHOPPING!" That's Alice for yeah.

Jasper said his congrats, and that he was proud of us for not choosing the abortion option. Than Rosalie spoke, "First, I'd like to say congrats and secondly, I am also proud of you for not choosing the other option."

Then came the waterworks, once again, stupid hormones, everyone looked at me " Sorry, everything's been hitting hard lately, but I have the most amazing friends, and boyfriend in the entire universe.

* * *

Edward and I arrived back to my house around nine that night, after we order pizza and hung with our friends a bit. My parents were allowing Edward to stay the night, but they usually did, but know I guess they couldn't worry about him getting me pregnant since that's already happened.

Tomorrow, was going to be another long day, we were going to tell my parents about our plans of moving into Edward's house, and me and Edward had to talk about our future, like school.

For now, all I could see was my face hitting the pillow.

A/N

THANKS FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SUGGEST I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!

this is my longest chapter yet, chapters wll get longer after this one, i just wanted to get the explaining out

NEXT UPDATE: NOVEMBER 5th (sorry i work this week)


	5. Chapter 5

FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED ON THE TIMELINE, ITS MARCH BREAK SO IT'S MARCH 15TH

THIS STORY IS BEHIND IN DATES SINCE I STARTED WRITING IT IN MARCH SORRY

BTW, BELLA IS 11 AND A HALF WEEKS ALONG

THE DATE THE BABIES WERE MADE IS AROUND DECEMBER 20TH

PUTTING THE DUE DATE AROUND SEPTEMBER 20TH

ONTO CHAPTER 5!

Monday morning came too fast, but I liked the way I woke up, with the most gorgeous man ever arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to face him, and he just smiled at me, I turned back around to see it was 11.

"How long have you been up?" I asked Edward

"Less than an hour, but I was too comfortable to move," Have I mentioned I love him.

"Awe, babes I love you," I added a kiss

"I love you too Bella and Daddy loves you three too," he said as he kissed me back than kissed _our_ babies. It felt weird to think of them as our babies.

We laid in silence for a couple of minutes just cuddling until I spoke, "I'm glade we have a week off of school, because in this town these babies aren't going to stay a secret. " I was rubbing my small bump that seemed like it was getting bigger everyday!

"Honestly babe, I don't care what people say as long as your parents and my brother are approving and our friends, I don't care, and I know if my parents were still here they would approve of our decision." OMG, I am starting to love Edward more and more every time he opens his mouth to speak.

Of course my mother had to ruin our moment, "Bella, Edward, get down here now, or you're going to get in trouble!"

Trouble? What did we do this time, I mean I was already knocked up, so what else could happen. But, we got out of bed and walked hand and hand downstairs.

"Finally you two get your butts out of bed, I NEED YOUR HELP!: My mom yelled as soon as she heard us entering the living room, where she'd been sitting.

"Calm down mom, what do you need help with?"

"Did you forget Bella; it's your father's birthday." Oh yeah, totally forgot act cool.

"I didn't forget, it just kind of slipped my mind." Yeah, playing it cool, way to go Bella

"Bella, I don't have time for this, so I need you and Edward to run errands for me, so I can get this house ready for tonight. Okay, there's a grocery list and supply list on the table, be back in 3 hours, since you two decide to sleep till noon," wow! It's already noon. " You lost half the day, and since your father is done worth at 5, we need everything done by 4:30, kay, now get ready and leave!" Wow, my mom was stressing out about this, but then again it is my father's 50th birthday. My dad's older than most my friends parents I mean, like he was 34 when I was born, and my mom was parents are 9 years apart in age.

I grabbed Edward's hand again, and we basically ran upstairs. We quickly got dressed, grabbed our jackets, the list and Edward's car keys. We hopped into the car and were on our way to the local Wal-Mart for both supplies and food. I quickly looked over the list, hamburgers, buns, pop, potato chips, smore making kit, napkins, cups, plates… Guess we were having an outdoor bbq in the middle of March, it wasn't that cold a hoody and jeans would be warm enough.

We grabbed everything from the grocery store, of course it took us a little more time than what it normally would but that's because I got distracted by the baby clothes. And then of course I and Edward had our little make out in the car before heading into the store.

We arrived back at my house around 230, and my mom was running around the backyard, setting up chairs and the bbq. Me and Edward decide to stay out of her way, and started setting up everything that could be set up in the inside of the house.

After we finished that it was around 3pm, we had 2 hours before my dad would get home, so we decide to go upstairs to have some Bella, Edward and babies time. It still felt weird to think babies, especially three of them.

We lay in my bed for an hour, just cuddling and kissing. We were just enjoying our time together until we had to talk about more important stuff, but we already had a house and cars that were paid for, and would only need maintaining money.

*a/n

Sorry for long wait

Next chapter November 28th or sooner, but i got to help my brother with a project


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS ISNT A NEW CHAPTER IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH LIFE, AND SCHOOL

I AM IN MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AND ONLY NEED 2 CREDITS TO GRADUATE, SO IM WORKING REALLY HARD IN MY CLASSES

AND LIFE, HAS BEEN WOW! MY GRANDMOTHER HAD BEEN SICK SINCE JUNE 2010,, BUT THAN IN DEC 2010, IT GOT WORSE, SO I WAS SPENDING A LOT IOF TIME WITH HER , AND IN MARCH 2011 SHE PASSED AWAY.

BUT ENOUGH WITH THE SAPPY STUFF, NEW CHAPTERS COMING MAY 2011

THANKS AIMEE 3


End file.
